Yami Shibai
by AkashiKazune1
Summary: Kumpulan drabble tentang Japanese Ghost Storiest. Kisah kedua menceritakan seorang pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuurou mendapat panggilan di tengah malam dari kekasihnya Kuroko Tetsuya. Setelah bertelepon, Kagami sahabat Kuroko menceritakan kepada Akashi bahwa Kuroko menghilang sejak kemarin. Lantas siapa yang tadi meneleponnya?/Warning Inside!/Multi-Chap!/Chap 2: Panggilan Telepon
1. Chapter 1

_**Tung! Tung! Tung!**_

"_Mendekatlah dan saksikanlah. Waktunya Teater Kegelapan. Semoga dirimu senang menyaksikan cerita horror ini. Kita mulai cerita pertama dengan judul __**Kasa Kamisama**__ (Dewi Payung)."_

* * *

"_**Yami Shibai"**_

**.**

**Warning! Full of horror**

**Genre: Horror/Mystery**

**.**

**Pairing: Child! AoKise (pairing bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

**Rating: T**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Yami Shibai produced by ILCA**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1:**

**:: Dewi Payung ::**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ini adalah sebuah kisah dimana seorang bocah tengah menikmati liburan musim panas bersama sahabatnya. Saat itu, hawa musim panas lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Terlihat kedua bocah tengah bersantai-santai di koridor rumah. Yang satu bersurai _navy blue_ dan yang satu lagi bersurai _blonde_. Keduanya tengah menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi dari koridor rumah.

Bocah yang bersurai _navy blue _dan beriris _dark blue _juga berkulit tan itu bernama Aomine Daiki. Sedangkan, yang bersurai _blonde_ dan beriris madu bernama Kise

"Nee Aominecchi tidak pergi liburan ssu?" tanya Kise sembari menatap sahabatnya itu. Aomine mulai membalas tatapan Kise lalu mulai menguap.

"Huft~ Tidak katanya liburan musim panas kali ini kami sekeluarga tidak berlibur, kalau kau sendiri?"

"Tidak juga ssu~ Padahal aku ingin liburan ssu."

"Tumben sekali, biasanya kau akan merengek minta ke orang tuamu untuk berlibur," ledek Aomine dan dibalas oleh omelan Kise yang tidak terima dirinya dibilang 'merengek'.

"Mou Aominecchi hidoi ssu!" ujarnya dengan kesal lalu mulai menggembungkan kedua pipinya sembari melipat kedua tangan di depan dada miliknya. Melihat itu, Aomine mulai terkekeh geli lalu mulai mengacak-acak surai _blonde_ milik Kise. Keduanya pun mulai tertawa kembali.

"Ryouta-kun! Bisakah kau menolongku?" teriak seorang wanita yang terdengar dari dapur. Bisa dibilang itu adalah ibunda Aomine yang memanggil Kise dari dapur.

"Baik! Aominecchi tunggu disini ya," ujar Kise yang langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya menjadi posisi berdiri. Setelah itu, Kise mulai beranjak dari koridor menuju dapur.

Aomine mulai kembali menguap sembari mengucek matanya. Tak lama kemudian, ia melihat sesuatu di dekat pitnu gerbang rumahnya. Aomine mulai memicingkan matanya.

"Chiii…." Ujar sosok tersebut dengan nada melengking.

"Hah?" gumam Aomine bingung. Ia mulai kembali memicingkan matanya untuk memastikan apa yang tengah ia lihat sekarang. Lalu…

**GREP!**

"Eh?"

"Aominecchi kenapa ssu?"

"A-ah aku tadi melihat sesuatu," jawab Aomine dengan polosnya. Disamping itu, ibunda Aomine tengah berdiri di belakang putranya sembari membawa nampan berisi kue-kue juga minuman. Mendengar itu, kening ibunda Aomine mulai berkedut bingung dengan jawaban putranya itu.

"Kau emmang melihat apa Daiki?"

"Aku melihat seorang wanita memakai kimono putih susu lalu ia menggigit sebuah payung dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Dan ia berkata 'chii' dengan nada melengking."

**PRANG!**

Mendengar hal itu, ibunda Aomine terlihat sangat syok sekali dan tanpa disadari ia menjatuhkan nampan tersebut bersama bawaannya. Dengan sigap ia berlari menuju ayah Aomine dan memberitahukan hal tersebut. Kise dan Aomine mulai kebingungan. Apa ada yang salah ketika Aomine berkata seperti itu? Tak lama kemudian, ibunda Aomine berlari kembali menuju koridor rumah.

"Ano Ryouta-kun maaf tapi bisakah kau pulang? Tante tidak bermaksud mengusir hanya saat ini kami sedang sibuk," ujar ibunda Aomine dengan lembut dan dijawab oleh anggukan Kise.

"Baiklah kalau begitu terima kasih tante atas semuanya. Dadah Aominecchi sampai ketemu besok ssu!" ujar Kise yang tak lupa membungkukkan badannya hormat sebagai wujud terima kasih lalu ia mulai berjalan keluar dari rumah Aomine. Jujur saja Aomine makin tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini.

Senja mulai diganti oleh indahnya langit malam. Sebelum tidur, Aomine dipanggil oleh ayahnya. Lalu ayahnya memberikan sebuah kunci rumah kepadanya dan tentu saja Aomine langsung mengkerutkan keningnya.

"Daiki apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah membukakan pintu bagi siapapun. Ingat itu."

"Baik ayah."

**-Aomine POV-**

Aku tidak mengerti dengan perkataan ayah barusan. Yang jelas kini aku harus menuruti perkataanya. Aku mulai berjalan menyusuri kamarku yang tak jauh dari pintu utama rumah ini. Sebelum aku membuka pintu kamarku, terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu utama.

"Huh! Siapa sih yang malam-malam begini bertamu kerumah orang?!" gerutuku kesal. Langsung saja aku berjalan menuju pintu utama sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakiku kesal. Tapi kekesalan ku menghilang seperti diterpa angin begitu mendapati sahabatku Kise tengah berdiri di depan pintu utama rumahku.

"Kise apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku ingin membawa beberapa cemilan untuk Aominecchi ssu."

"Wah? Benarkah?"

"Betul ssu kalau begitu bukakan pintu ini ya."

"Baiklah," ujarku yang langsung memasukkan kunci ke dalam tempatnya dan setelah itu aku langsung menggeser pintu ruang utama. Kise langsung memberikan beberapa cemilan kepadaku setelah itu berpamitan pulang. Aku lega ternyata itu hanya Kise.

Setelah itu, aku menutup kembali pintu utama dan hendak menguncinya kembali. Tapi tiba-tiba kuncinya jatuh dan terpaksa aku harus mengambil kembali. Saat hendak mengunci pintu, aku kaget begitu Kise berada di depan pintu kembali.

"Ki-kise apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku tergagap-gagap karena kaget tadi. Tapi anehnya, Kise yang kulihat menatapku dengan tatapan kosong. Dan biasanya Kise akan selalu membalas perkataanku.

"Ki-kise?" tanyaku sekali lagi dengan berhati-hati.

"Hei buka pintunya."

"Apa?"

"Hei buka pintunya."

"Ti-tidak bisa Kise. Hari sudah malam. Keluargamu juga pasti akan—" aku hendak mengunci pintu kembali sebelum…

**BRUAK!**

Aku pun terjatuh dilantai begitu Kise memukul pintu dengan sangat keras. Sungguh, aku takut sekali dengan semua ini. Kami-sama tolong aku!

"Hei buka pintunya."

Seketika itu juga sebuah gempa melanda rumahku.

"Hei buka pintunya."

Sebuah garam yang disimpan di sisi pintu utama lama-kelamaan mulai terbakar.

"Hei buka pintunya."

Anehnya kedua orang tuaku tidak berlari keluar kamar mencariku. Aku hendak memanggil kedua orang tuaku tetapi rasanya begitu susah, seakan-akan suaraku tercekat begitu saja.

"Hei buka pintunya."

Aku hanya bisa menangis sembari menutup telinga dengan kedua tanganku. Kami-sama tolong aku! Tolong hentikan semua ini!

"Chiii…"

Ah! Suara itu! Aku mengenal suara itu! Itu kan suara yang tadi siang! Tapi dimana suara itu? Aku mulai melirik ke kanan dan tidak ada.

"Chiii…"

Aku melirik ke kiri juga tidak ada.

"Chiii…"

Begitu aku meluruskan kembali pandanganku wanita itu ada di hadapanku! Mu-mukanya seperti mayat hidup. Ia mendekatiku sembari menggigit paying dan menelengkan kepalanya. Ki-kimononya penuh dengan darah. Ma-matanya juga merah dan mengeluarkan da-darah. UUUAAAAA! Kami-sama tolong aku! Bangunkan aku dengan semua mimpi buruk ini!

"Chiii…"

"AAAAAAA!"

Aku pun pingsan dan tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

**-Normal POV-**

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk ke sela-sela gorden putih susu itu. Terdengar juga burung-burung yang sudah menyanyikan lagu mereka. Kini terlihat Aomine mulai siuman dari pingsannya. Begitu ia melihat kembali sinar mentari, mukanya mulai berseri-seri kembali. Aomine mulai bangkit dari posisi duduknya menjadi berdiri. Lalu ia mulai melihat sinar mentari yang menerobos masuk ke dalam gordennya.

"Arigatou Kami-sama ternyata itu cuma mimpi buruk," ujarnya dengan senang.

Apa? Mimpi buruk? Tentus aja bukan. Itu adalah kenyataan. Dan yang paling menyeramkan dewi paying itu berada tepat di belakang Aomine dengan tatapan horror miliknya.

"Chiii…."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Owari~**

* * *

_**Author Note:**_

**Terima kasih sudah membaca. Bertemu lagi deh dengan Kazune. Oh iya cerita ini hanya mengambil sedikit dari cerita **_**Japanese Ghost Storiest**_** yang tengah laku sekarang ini yang berjudul **_**Yami Shibai (Teater Kegelapan). **_**Maaf jika banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini. Jika tidak ada yang berani silahkan menekan tombol back untuk kembali.**

**Saa~ Review please?^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tung! Tung! Tung!**_

"_Mendekatlah dan saksikanlah. Waktunya Teater Kegelapan. Semoga dirimu senang menyaksikan cerita horror ini. Kita mulai cerita kedua yang berjudul_ _**Denwa**__ (Panggilan Telepon)."_

* * *

"_**Yami Shibai"**_

**.**

**Warning! Full of horror**

**Genre: Horror/Mystery**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing: AkaKuroKaga (pairing bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

**Rating: T**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Yami Shibai produced by ILCA**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2:**

**:: Panggilan Telepon ::**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Cerita ini mengisahkan tentang seorang kekasih yang mendapat panggilan telepon di tengah malam. Malam itu sangat sunyi sekali dan hawa udara pun terasa lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ tengah menggeliat di balik selimutnya. Bagaimana tidak? Hawa di malam hari lebih dingin dari biasanya. Pemuda dengan surai _scarlet_ serta beriris heterokrom itu bernama Akashi Seijuurou.

**Drrttt…Drrttt…Drrttt…**

Terdengar suara ponsel yang bergetar di atas meja kecil di sebelah ranjangnya. Mau tidak mau pemuda itu mengerang kesal dan dengan segenap tenaga mulai mengambil ponsel tersebut dan menekan tombol hijau.

"Moshi-moshi," gumamnya pelan sembari menutup matanya kembali dan mulai mengeratkan kembali selimut miliknya.

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Moshi-moshi," ujarnya sekali lagi.

Dan masih tidak ada jawaban lagi.

"Moshi—"

**[Hiks…]**

Terdengar suara tangisan dari seberang sana. Kening Akashi berkedut heran dengan jawaban tersebut. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya,"Moshi-moshi ini siapa?" tanyanya dengan heran.

**[Hiks…Akashi…-kun.]**

Sontak Akashi membuka kembali kedua kelopak matanya dan mengambil posisi duduk. Kuroko Tetsuya kekasih dari Akashi Seijuurou menelepon dirinya di tengah malam sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Tetsuya? Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan heran. Pasalnya jarang sekali kekasihnya ini menelepon dirinya ditengah malam. Akashi mulai menghela napas pelan.

"Tetsuya ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?"

**[Akashi-kun tolong aku.]**

"Memangnya ada apa Tetsuya?"

**[Tadi aku dan Kagami-kun mengunjungi rumah sakit di Shibuya.]**

"Shibuya? Tunggu dulu maksudmu rumah sakit yang sudah ditinggalkan dan katanya angker itu?" tanya Akashi memastikan.

**[Iya…hiks…]**

"Tenang Tetsuya tenang, sekarang jelaskan semuanya aku akan mendengar penjelasanmu."

**-Kuroko POV-**

Malam itu begitu gelap dan dingin. Aku dan Kagami-kun sudah sampai di sebuah rumah sakit di Shibuya. Awalnya aku tidak mau ikut, tapi karena Kagami-kun memaksa akhirnya terpaksa aku mengikuti ajakannya. Katanya sih ia hanya ingin uji nyali saja di tempat ini, tapi kenapa uji nyali sampai mengajakku segala? Kami hanya berbekal sebuah senter dan baju hangat.

Setelah itu, Kagami-kun mulai membuka pintu menggunakan linggis. Tak lama kemudian, pintu berhasil di buka dan kami pun mulai masuk dengan menyalakan senter terlebih dahulu. Jujur saja rumah sakit ini begitu angker sekali bahkan aku merasakan bulu kudukku mulai merinding.

"Kuroko ayo kita kesana," ujar Kagami-kun sambil menunjuk sebuah lorong. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali kabur dan meninggalkan Kagami-kun sendiri tapi walaupun begitu ia tetap sahabatku. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengiyakan ajakannya lagi.

Kagami-kun langsung berjalan dengan cepat sekali menuju lorong itu dan aku pun tertinggal di belakang. Tetapi aku mulai berlari kecil menuju sahabatku, aku melihat Kagami-kun masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan dan tiba-tiba saja pintu itu bergeser sendiri dan mengunci Kagami-kun.

"Ku-kuroko! Oi teme! Jangan mengunciku!" teriaknya sembari menggedor-gedorkan pintu. Sontak, aku langsung mencoba menggeser pintu itu tapi tetap saja tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Ka-kagami-kun pintunya terkunci aku akan mencari kuncinya."

"Cepat Kuroko!"

"Ha'i."

Aku pun membalikkan tubuhku dan hendak berjalan mencari kunci, tapi ketika aku hendak berjalan aku merasakan suatu hembusan napas yang dingin menyapu leher jenjangku. Aku pun diam mematung, keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari kedua pelipisku. Jantungku berpacu lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Tubuhku gemetar hebat. Dengan segenap keberanian, aku mulai menoleh ke belakang dan syukurlah tidak ada apa-apa.

Aku pun mulai membalikkan tubuhku kembali dan berjalan menuju _office_ yang pasti terdapat kunci ruangan itu. Baru aku berjalan beberapa langkah terdengar suara pintu sudah tidak terkunci, lalu pintu tersebut bergeser dengan sendirinya. Sontak aku mulai menoleh ke belakang.

Dan…dan…aku melihat sesosok makhluk! So-sosok tersebut merangkak menuju tempatku berpijak sekarang! Astaga siapapun tolong aku! Aku hendak berlari tapi kakiku terasa kaku dan tidak bisa digerakkan. Lututku serasa lemas sekali. Seketika sosok tersebut makin merangkak mendekat dan mendekat! Kami-sama tolong aku!

Seketika itu juga kaki ku terseret begitu saja. Aku berusaha mencoba menggapai-gapai pintu tapi tidak membuahkan hasil. Aku berusaha berteriak tapi tenggorokanku terasa tercekat. Setelah itu, aku tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi semuanya berubah menjadi gelap gulita.

**-Normal POV-**

Akashi langsung membeku ditempat. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari kedua pelipisnya. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Lutut nya terasa lemas sekali. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa kekasihnya akan mengalami kejadian buruk seperti itu. Akashi berusaha mengatur napas juga dirinya kembali.

"Tetsuya. Tetsuya kau masih disana kah?" tanya Akashi memastikan.

**[Iya…tapi aku tak tau ini dimana….tolong aku Akashi-kun hiks…]**

"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana!"

**PIP!**

Sambungan telepon pun terputus, Akashi langsung mengganti celana nya menjadi celana jeans. Setelah itu ia langsung mengambil jaket dan memakainya, saat hendak berjalan menuju pintu tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar kembali. Akashi mendecah kesal dan langsung menekan tombol hijau.

"Moshi-moshi."

**[Akashi!]**

Akashi membulatkan kedua iris heterokromnya. Ia kaget karena yang meneleponnya sekarang itu adalah sahabat kekasihnya atau yang lebih dikenal Kagami Taiga.

"Taiga? Bukankah kau sedang hilang?"

**[Hah? Hilang? Apa maksudmu?]**

"Iya tadi Tetsuya meneleponku katanya dia sedang mencari dirimu."

**[Tunggu! Apakah Kuroko bersamamu?!]**

"Tidak memangnya kenapa?"

**[Ia dikabarkan hilang dari kemarin!]**

**DEG!**

Seketika itu juga jantung Akashi berdegup lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Apa katanya? Hilang?

"Jangan bercanda Taiga."

**[Tentu saja tidak! Ia hilang saat terpisah bersamaku.]**

"Justru dia mencari dirimu **Baka**gami!"

**[Apa?! Siapa yang kau sebut Bakagami hah?!]**

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya. Siapa yang malam-malam begini bertamu kerumahnya?

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Akashi-kun hiks tolong aku."

**DEG! DEG!**

Akashi membulatkan kembali kedua iris heterokromnya. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari kedua pelipisnya. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar hebat. Suara itu, ya suara itu! Suara yang sangat Akashi kenal yaitu suara dari kekasihnya Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Akashi-kun hiks bolehkah aku pulang?"

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Oke Akashi mulai dilanda oleh beberapa pertanyaan. Pertama, Kuroko meminta dirinya untuk menjemputnya. Kedua, Kagami meneleponnya dan memberi tahu bahwa kekasihnya hilang dari kemarin. Ketiga, Akashi dikejutkan oleh ketukan pintu dan pertanyaan dari suara yang familiar di pendengarannya.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Akashi-kun hiks tolong aku hiks."

Mau tak mau Akashi mulai berjalan menuju pintu. Begitu ia hendak membuka pintu tangannya tercekat begitu saja. Suara hatinya meneriakkan untuk tidak membuka pintu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga rasa penasaran Akashi jauh lebih besar ketimbang suara hatinya. Akhirnya dengan seluruh keberanian Akashi mulai membuka pintu tersebut dan hasilnya nihil tidak ada apa-apa.

Syukurlah mungkin itu hanya halusinasinya saja, Akashi menutup kembali pintunya dan begitu ia membalikkan badannya betapa terkejutnya dirinya! Tepat di belakangnya terdapat sosok Kuroko tengah memandagnya dengan tatapan horror.

Mukanya lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Iris baby bluenya mengeluarkan darah. Bajunya juga compang-camping. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi ia berjalan dengan cara merangkak serta mulutnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Akashi-kun hiks tolong aku Akashi-kun."

Akashi merasakan lututnya lemas seketika. Wajahnya pun menjadi sangat pucat sekali. Seketika itu juga Kuroko mulai merangkak mendekati Akashi. Sedangkan Akashi mulai membuka pintu tapi pintunya tiba-tiba terkunci. Ia mencoba menggedor-gedorkan pintu dan berteriak minta tolong tapi hasilnya nihil. Tak ada satupun yang mendengar teriakan dirinya. Kuroko makin merangkak mendekati Akashi. Setelah dekat, ia mulai mencengkram keras kaki Akashi dan mulai menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Akashi-kun."

"Eh?" Akashi dengan penuh keberanian menolehkan kepalanya ke bawah dan mendapati Kuroko tengah memandang dirinya dengan tatapan horror juga senyum yang mengerikan.

**GREP! SRAK!**

"UUUAAAAAARRRGGHHH!" seketika itu juga Akashi diseret oleh Kuroko. Setelah kejadian itu, tidak ada yang tahu dimana sosok keberadaan dua kekasih itu. Sampai sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Owari~**

* * *

_**Author Note:**_

**Terima kasih yang sudah mem-fav, follow, juga review fic ini. Sebelum itu, Kazune mau balas review dulu ya. Oke ini balasan review:**

**Kurouji**: Hai terima kasih sudah me-review. Wah iya? Duhduh Kazune jadi malu deh dapet pujain kaya gitu(?) :3 /digiles/ tapi makasih loh :D ini sudah update semoga dirimu senang~

**Kazuharuna13**: Iya nih kebetulan suka dengan Yami Shibai. Hmm? Yang paling disuka? Pas episode tentang Zanbai dan fotokopian itu. Hehehe makasih sudah me-review ini sudah update semoga dirimu senang XD

**Yuna Seijuurou**: Yuna-nee XD hahaha walaupun ide banyak tapi pusing juga sih. Iya kebetulan setiap chapter berbeda-beda. Kalo untuk dewi payung sendiri diceritanya tidak terlalu diperjelas sih, hanya yang jelas dewi payung itu bakal membunuh siapa saja yang pernah melihat dirinya. Baik disengaja maupun engga. Nah makanya itu ortu Aomine menyuruh Kise pulang untuk tidak diganggu oleh dewi payung. Awalnya yang dateng itu Kise sungguhan tapi yang kedua kalinya itu hanya tipu daya dewi payungnya sendiri. Nah loh chap ini ada AkaKuro nya XD makasih yuna-nee udah me-review ini sudah update semoga yuna-nee suka~ :D

**Ryouta Kyou**: Ciieee yang ketakutan hehehe. Hihihi syukurlah kalau dirimu suka :3 oke Kazune bakal menjawab pertanyaan Ryou (gapapa kan panggil gitu?). Oh iya untuk warning sudah dikasih tau kok di disclamer nya kan ada tulisan "Full Of Horror". Yang pertama kenapa dewi payung nunjukkin diri ke Aomine dan hubungannya apa, jawabannya karena tadi siang Aomine melihat dewi payung sendiri secara langsung dan melanggar perintah ayahnya untuk tidak membukakan pintu kepada siapapun. Jadi secara tidak langsung dewi payung itu masuk ke dalam rumah Aomine begitu aomine membukakan pintu kepada Kise. Lalu pertanyaan yang kedua update kapan aja, jawabannya selagi Kazune punya ide dan ada waktu luang akan Kazune publish kok nah pertanyaan dirimu sudah terbalas maaf kalau kurang memuaskan jawabannya. Makasih sudah me-review ini sudah update semoga dirimu suka XD

**Suki Pie**: Sukiiiii :v huhaaa mungkin pertanyaan Suki sudah terjawab di balasan review yang lain silakan di liat /digiles/ hahaha sumimasen nee kalo ada typo. Yang foto copy? Tenang-tenang itu **wajib** ada kok soalnya **sakral**(?) makasih sudah me-review~ ini sudah update semoga dirimu suka~ :D

**Ningie Cassie**: Hollaaa Ningie-san XD iya kebanyakan urband legend gitu tapi tenang aja ada kok cerita buatan Kazune sendiri. Yup kebetulan anime Yami Shibai lagi nge-trend sekarang. Yaa kalo chap awal sih hanya pemanasan saja, setiap ceritanya owari kok. Jadi ntar setiap chapter bakal memiliki cerita yang berbeda-beda. Makasih sudah me-review~ ini sudah update semoga dirimu suka :D

** Hidayati. Rochmah. 5**: Hai terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review ayo cepet nonton Yami Shibai biar gak penasaran hehehe. Ini sudah update semoga dirimu suka yaa~ XD

**Nah itu dia balasan review nya. Kazune mohon maaf jika banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini. Ingat! Jika ada yang tidak kuat silahkan tekan tombol back untuk kembali.**

**Saa~ Review please?^^**


End file.
